Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mounting systems, and more specifically to a mounting system and a kit relating to same.
Description of Related Art
With the expansive use of the internet, more and more users are using their smartphones not only for telephone conversations but also as their primary portal to the internet. Further, the internet may be their source of entertainment content, such as movies. When the cell phone is the primary device for such a variety of uses, it may be desired to have a way to support, or mount, the cell phone in a variety of ways, to meet these myriad uses.
For a cell phone mount to be adapted for use in a large number of vehicles, one possible scenario is to mount onto, or into, a heater vent within the vehicle. These vents are seen widely across most vehicles. Further, the mount may be desired to be able to be positioned in a variety of angles, and to support a phone in either a landscape or portrait attitude.
When traveling by airplane, the user may desire that the cell phone mount system be adapted to be mounted onto an airplane seat feature, such as a tray table, to allow for further versatility.
What is called for is a system that allows for support of a cellular telephone in numerous mounting scenarios, and in a manner adapted to allow the phone to be positioned as desired by the user.